TEASER PT1: Sekuel-Taekook
by therealmofnight
Summary: Mencintai Seoul sangat mudah dan kembali ke Seoul setelah perjalanan panjang seperti jatuh cinta lagi pada orang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Satu sekuel untuk satu cerita yang belum pernah dipublish sebelumnya. TAEKOOK/YOONMIN.


**Teaser Part 1 - Sekuel: Taekook**

 _by lonalonatic_

.

.

Mereka sudah sepakat untuk selesai. Di akhir gemerlap acara perayaan peluncuran albumnya. Di tengah pikirannya yang masih belum tentu seimbang antara sadar atau terlampau mabuk. Seseorang memaksanya mencoba vodka dan dia terlalu malas untuk menolak. Terlalu senang untuk tidak mengikuti arah pesta perayaannya. _Well_ , namun satu hal yang membuat semua itu nyata dan mungkin yang menjadi alasan hatinya masih kelu sampai pagi ini.

' _Ini yang terbaik Jeongguk. Aku tidak ingin membebanimu. Aku tidak ingin semua keputusan karirmu berdasar pada hubungan ini. Semua itu seharusnya untukmu. Untuk kebahagiaanmu.'_ Suara itu terdengar begitu tenang dan membunuhnya.

Jungkook berkali-kali lagi mengingatkan dirinya lagi apa yang membuatnya bertahan sampai hari ini. Apa yang membuatnya ingin tetap bernyanyi dan berlatih seharian bersama _background dancer_.

Mimpinya sudah lama selesai. Mungkin tepat saat dia melihat Yoongi berjalan kaki hampir sepuluh kilometer setiap hari karena dia tidak lagi punya uang untuk naik bus. Mungkin juga saat dia melihat wajah sembab Yoongi setelah dia berhasil keluar dari penjara. Atau mungkin saat dia pertama kali bertemu Kim Taehyung, orang yang meminjaminya uang untuk menjamin dia bebas dari penjara.

Kim Taehyung saat itu tersenyum lebar sampai giginya kelihatan. Kim Taehyung yang berkata kalau mencintai seseorang itu sangat berat karena terkadang keinginan untuk membuat orang yang kita cintai bahagia akan bertolak belakang dengan kebahagiaan kita sendiri.

Jungkook tidak mengerti semua itu. Setidaknya sampai malam dimana Taehyung bilang hubungan mereka selesai. Dengan mata yang tenang dan senyum lebar seolah dia sudah sangat siap.

Hanya saja Jungkook tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya _kenapa_ dan dia sendiri tidak sama sekali mencari satu kesempatan itu karena Jungkook yakin semua itu hanya mimpi.

Meski di pagi hari setelah dia terbangun, Taehyung benar-benar tidak ada di sisinya lagi.

.

.

Dia belum berkata apapun pada Yoongi atau Seokjin. Pagi hari ini dia tetap berangkat ke satu tempat pemotretan. Dia mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apapun tentang perkataan Taehyung semalam. Ponselnya mati dan mungkin dia tidak akan menyalakannya lagi. Hari ini senyumnya terkembang seperti biasa sampai pada sore hari ketika dia kembali ke ruang latihan. Ruangan itu terlihat lebih besar dari biasanya. Dia datang lebih awal karena biasanya dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung. Jungkook duduk di ujung ruangan dan menghela nafas panjang.

Tidur.

Mungkin tidur akan membuatnya lupa.

Tapi seketika dia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk tidur.

"Jungkook-ie, kau sudah datang?"

Jungkook menoleh ke satu suara dan dia melihat Hoseok dengan tas besarnya berjalan mendekat. Hoseok duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk lengannya pelan.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau akan datang satu menit sebelum dimulai. Taehyung sedang sibuk ya?"

Jungkook berharap ekspresinya biasa saja. Jungkook berharap dia tidak terlihat sedih atau bingung atau marah. " _Yeah_. Kurasa."

Jawaban itu terdengar tawar meski Jungkook sudah mencoba terlihat seperti dia tahu benar apa jadwal Taehyung.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar ya?"

"Tidak. Dia.."

Hoseok tiba-tiba tertawa. "Hey, kau pasti terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan wanita di luar. Dia marah dan melarangmu datang untuk bercinta bukan?"

 _Bercinta_.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa bagi Taehyung percintaan mereka bisa begitu saja berlalu. Apa bagi Taehyung akan semudah itu melupakan penyatuan mereka karena seingatnya di setiap mereka bercinta Taehyung akan menyebut namanya berkali-kali sampai dia tidak mengingat namanya lagi.

Seingat Jungkook, Taehyung begitu bahagia berada di pelukannya meski mereka berdua berkeringat setelah bercinta karena untuk Jungkook berada dalam pelukan Taehyung setiap malam membuat hidupnya lengkap. Untuk Jungkook, percintaan mereka di ranjang atau dimanapun selalu membuat hatinya berdesir saat dia mengingatnya.

Lalu kenapa Taehyung berkata seakan semuanya sudah cukup?

Jungkook bahkan tidak pernah berfikir kalau semua tentang Taehyung akan cukup karena untuk Jungkook Taehyung hampir segalanya.

Hampir. Tidak, itu bohong. Taehyung adalah segalanya.

"Jungkook-ie, aku menemukan gerakan baru. Nanti bantu aku untuk memodifikasi ya?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

Pikirannya entah kemana.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan Jungkook masih membiarkan ponselnya mati. Seokjin hampir tidak bisa lagi menerima alasan dia membiarkan ponselnya tidak aktif. Seokjin juga berkata kalau Yoongi menanyakan kabarnya dan Jungkook tahu apa artinya semua itu. Dia harus pulang ke apartemen Yoongi dan itu adalah hal yang paling dia hindari karena di titik dia melihat wajah Yoongi mungkin Jungkook tidak lagi bisa berpura-pura semuanya baik-baik saja. Tidak dengan matanya yang menghitam karena dia tidak bisa tidur dengan baik. Selera makannya juga hilang meski Jungkook sudah menelan apa saja yang disediakan Seokjin.

"Yoongi ingin kau datang malam ini. Jimin sudah memasak banyak."

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Hanya satu helaan nafas yang terdengar.

"Jungkook, kau—"

"Iya, aku akan datang. Katakan padanya aku akan datang."

Seokjin lalu tidak menjawab lagi. Seminggu berlalu dan tidak mungkin Seokjin tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Jungkook bahkan tahu hanya dari cara Seokjin menatapnya. Lelaki itu berusaha keras agar Jungkook tidak merasa seseorang sedang mengintimidasinya.

Entah mungkin Yoongi juga sudah tahu karena Taehyung akan menceritakan semuanya pada Jimin. Atau mungkin Seokjin memberitahunya.

Jungkook menarik nafas panjang sekali lagi.

Semuanya melelahkan.

.

.

Yoongi menyambutnya di depan pintu dan memeluknya seperti biasa. Jimin berdiri di samping Yoongi dan tersenyum lebar. Jarang sekali melihat Jimin terlihat senang begitu. Biasanya dia lebih banyak mengurung diri di kamar atau menemani Yoongi di studio sambil membaca buku dengan ekspresinya yang menyebalkan.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan begitu Yoongi mengajaknya masuk ke ruang studio dan duduk di sana. Jimin sudah meloyor pergi menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ponselmu mati Jungkook-ie."

Itu bukan sebuah pernyataan. Lebih tepat seperti Yoongi mempunyai sebuah asumsi tapi dia belum siap untuk mengatakannya.

" _Yeah._ Aku malas mengisi ulang baterenya."

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Lelaki itu memutar kursinya hingga kini dia berada di depan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ie.."

"Dia ingin semua ini selesai Hyung."

Yoongi terdiam. Mungkin tidak menyangka kalau Jungkook akan secepat ini mengatakan semuanya.

"Aku tahu. Dia datang beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum ke New York dan menceritakan semuanya."

Jungkook tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Taehyung bisa dengan mudah melewati semua ini. Dia bahkan sudah memberitahu Yoongi seperti semua itu bukan hal besar untuknya. Jungkook sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa dia merasa begitu sesak sementara Taehyung bekerja seperti biasa dan bahkan menyempatkan untuk datang bertemu dengan Yoongi juga Jimin sementara Jungkook hampir tidak ingin mengaktifkan ponselnya lagi karena benda itu berisi Taehyung dan hanya Taehyung. Benda itu yang membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang hari hanya dengan membaca obrolan mereka yang sudah berlalu. Jungkook tidak punya nyali untuk menyalakannya karena detik itu mungkin dia akan langsung menelpon Taehyung dan menyerangnya seperti orang tidak waras.

"Jungkook."

Dia mendengar Yoongi. Dia ingin membuka mulutnya setidaknya untuk berkata kalau semua itu memang benar. Taehyung ingin hubungannya selesai. Taehyung memutuskan hubungan mereka setelah pesta perayaan album terbarunya. Di malam seharusnya dia membawa Taehyung ke apartemennya dan mungkin bercinta sepanjang malam. Setidaknya Jungkook ingin berkata kalau dia tidak mengerti. Boleh kan dia begitu? dia berhak meneriaki wajah Taehyung karena dadanya sangat sesak.

"Hey—"

Jungkook menghela nafas lalu dia tersenyum tipis. " _Yeah,_ kurasa itu yang terbaik."

Yoongi mengenggam tangannya erat. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi murung. "Kau yakin?"

" _Yeah_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Mungkin semua ini mulai melelahkan untuknya. Mungkin juga dia merasa nyaman untuk tidak terus-menerus membaca rumor terntangku. Atau mungkin dia memang tidak menginginkan satu hubungan yang panjang sejak awal. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingin tahu."

Tentu saja Yoongi tahu kalau dia sedang berbohong.

Lelaki itu mengusap bahunya. "Tidak apa-apa, kau berhak menanyakan semua itu."

"Tidak Hyung. Aku tidak ingin mendengar jawabannya. Aku tidak ingin meyakini diriku kalau semua ini bukan mimpi."

Oh sial!

Jungkook merasa air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa dia tahu kapan dia merasa ingin menangis.

Dia sudah menahan dirinya seminggu ini.

Dadanya begitu sakit.

Dengan satu gerakan Yoongi meraihnya ke dalam satu pelukan. "Jungkook-ie, kau berhak sedih. Kau berhak marah. Kau berhak menarik tangan Taehyung dan memintanya untuk bicara. Kau juga berhak menolak keinginannya."

Jungkook tidak bisa berbicara. Hanya air matanya terus turun tanpa bisa dia kendalikan. Lidahnya kelu.

.

.

Jimin membawakannya satu gelas susu hangat. Jungkook tidak ingat berapa jam dia berada dalam pelukan Yoongi tanpa berkata apapun. Hanya membiarkan air matanya keluar sampai habis.

Sejujurnya dia masih merasa tidak nyaman berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan Jimin. Meski lelaki itu terlihat berusaha keras untuk membuat dirinya seolah berteman baik dengan Jungkook.

Jimin menghela nafas panjang lalu menoleh ke arah Jungkook. "Jungkook, aku tahu kau mungkin tidak ingin mendengar ini tapi— jangan biarkan semua ini berjalan terlalu lama. Kau dan Taehyung— aku merasa mungkin kau bisa mengajaknya bicara. Dia tidak mau mendengarkan aku lagi belakangan ini."

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku harus melakukan semua itu."

"Kalau kau sudah selesai marah dan mulai merindukannya, aku yakin kau pasti akan datang menemuinya."

"Aku sama sekali tidak marah."

"Tapi kau merindukannya kan?"

Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan ragu sebelum bangkit meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Dia beranjak ke ruangan Yoongi.

"Hyung, aku akan pulang sekarang."

.

.

Minggu ketiga. Beberapa hari menjelang Japan Tour-nya dimulai. Jungkook melihat Taehyung berjalan bersama Minjae ke ruangannya. Mereka sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak begitu lucu tapi karena Taehyung yang bercerita semua orang pasti akan setuju itu sebuah cerita lucu. Jungkook tidak tahu sejak kapan minuman yang ada di genggaman tangannya mendadak berkerut dan hampir bocor. Entah apa yang membuatnya mempercepat langkah dan menarik tangan Taehyung sebelum lelaki itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Tentu Taehyung kaget. Apalagi Minjae.

Taehyung menatapnya dengan dalam sebelum beralih menatap Minjae. "Tinggalkan saja di sana Minjae-yah. Kau bisa pergi—"

Jungkook tidak memberikan waktu untuk Taehyung menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia menarik Taehyung ke dalam dan menutup pintu dengan keras.

Taehyung hampir terhempas ke sofa karena Jungkook melepaskan tangan itu tiba-tiba.

"Jungkook— Kau—"

"Kenapa kau bisa bersikap seperti hubungan ini tidak ada artinya apa-apa untukmu? Kenapa kau tersenyum saat kau bilang kau ingin semua ini selesai? Kenapa kau masih bisa bersikap seperti biasa bahkan kau sudah mengatakan ini semua pada Yoongi. Kenapa hanya aku yang merasa sesak? Kenapa hanya aku yang terlihat tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam karena aku takut aku berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Kenapa kau baik-baik saja Kim Taehyung? Kenapa hanya aku yang berharap kau akan berada di sisiku seperti biasa?"

"Jungkook, dengarkan aku."

Jungkook tidak memberi jeda pasa Taehyung untuk menghela nafas sebentar. Lelaki itu berkata lagi dengan nada yang pelan dan hampir tidak bersuara.

"Kau bahkan tidak bertanya apa aku keberatan atau apa aku bisa menerima alasanmu. Kau bicara seolah di hubungan ini hanya kau yang terus-menerus menderita hingga kau harus menyelesaikannya di malam saat aku ingin memelukmu sepanjang malam. Apa yang kau dapatkan hingga kau harus menyakitiku begini?"

Tidak ada suara. Satu menit Jungkook menunggu agar Taehyung menjawab tapi lelaki itu hanya terdiam tanpa menatapnya.

SLAM!

Jungkook berharap setelah dia keluar dari ruangan Taehyung hatinya akan menjadi lebih baik.

Namun dadanya semakin sesak karena Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

.

.

Alkohol.

Yoongi tidak pernah mengajarkannya minum. Dia tahu dari Seokjin, Hoseok, juga Taehyung.

Saat masa _trainee_ Jungkook pernah sekali dua kali diajak minum bersama Taehyung. Selebihnya selama mereka berkencan Taehyung selalu menyediakan _soju_ di Apartemennya.

Yoongi peminum yang hebat meski Jimin tidak begitu. Jungkook ingat sekali Jimin pernah meracau saat dia mabuk dan mencaci maki Yoongi seolah kakaknya berada di sana. Jungkook masih tidak habis pikir mengapa pada akhirnya mereka bersama. Untuknya, Jimin lebih mirip seperti luka cakar yang berdenyut-denyut membuat kepala dan seluruh tubuh menjadi terpengaruh. Mungkin pertanyaannya lebih baik disederhanakan menjadi 'mengapa Yoongi begitu mencintai lelaki itu?' apa hebatnya Park Jimin. Dia mengesalkan setiap saat.

Jungkook tidak pernah berkata apapun soal Jimin kepada Yoongi. Dia menganggap semua itu bukan urusannya. Dia sudah banyak membuat Yoongi mengorbankan hidupnya jadi dia berfikir mungkin ada baiknya jika dia tidak mengurus percintaan Yoongi dengan Jimin.

Tidak berarti Yoongi terlalu menutup hatinya pada Jimin. Jungkook sendiri tidak pernah bertanya atau sekedar memberi komentar atas semua yang dilakukan Yoongi untuk Jimin.

Yoongi terlalu ingin membahagiakan Jimin dan Jimin tahu dia tidak butuh semua itu. Dia hanya butuh Yoongi tanpa embel-embel kekayaan atau kebahagiaan.

 _Well,_ melihat Taehyung sudah berteman dengan Jimin jauh sebelum Jungkook mengenal mereka membuat Jungkook berfikir mungkin Jimin memang orang yang baik.

Yoongi bahagia bersamanya. Itu saja sudah cukup.

Di Jepang jarang ada _soju_. Mereka banyak menyediakan _sake_. Jungkook tidak suka _sake_.

Ah mungkin yang membuatnya agak kaget karena Seokjin mengajaknya makan lalu minum malam ini.

Dia sudah menebak kalau Seokjin akan menanyakan beberapa hal soal Yeri.

Dia bertemu Yeri belakangan ini dan dia tidak tahu mengapa dia melakukan itu. Apa untuk membuat Taehyung cemburu atau hanya melampiaskan perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya.

Tidak banyak orang yang tahu kalau dia gay untuk Taehyung dan karena Seokjin tahu, Jungkook merasa wajar jika lelaki itu mulai memojokkannya malam ini.

Mereka bedua hanya bertemu. Jungkook bisa menjamin itu karena Yeri lebih banyak bercerita ini itu dan Jungkook akan mendengarkannya sampai mengantuk dan bisa dia tebak besok pagi Bang PD akan menanyakan soal foto yang ada di _DC gallery_.

Seperti biasa Jungkook akan tersenyum dan berkata kalau mereka tidak ada apa-apa. Meski Bang PD sudah tahu kalau mereka memang hanya bertemu seperti teman.

Jungkook tidak ambil pusing.

Dia tidak peduli lagi.

Ponselnya sudah hidup kembali. Hari ini setelah sekian minggu dia berani membuka aplikasi _chatting_ yang ada di dalamnya. Dia mengabari Yoongi soal konsernya yang berjalan lancar. Dia juga mengabari Hoseok kalau semua perkataannya tentang menambah gerakan baru memang benar.

Jungkook tidak membuang waktu untuk memandang ke satu kontak yang ada di paling bawah. Meski dia ingin sekali membaca lagi kalimat terakhir yang Taehyung katakan sebelum bertemu dengannya di malam perayaan. Ada perasaan marah yang semakin membludak di hatinya. Rasa sesaknya juga tidak bisa hilang dan ada juga satu penyesalan yang muncul sedikit demi sedikit. Dia merindukan Taehyung tapi Taehyung tidak sama sekali terlihat merasakan hal yang sama. Dia tetap berseliweran kesana kemari seperti tidak pernah ada hubungan diantara mereka. Baru kali ini Taehyung tidak ada di dalam agenda tournya. Biasanya dia datang untuk mengawasi _coordi_.

Semuanya sudah berbeda. Hingga Jungkook tidak diberikan opsi untuk menolak.

Kenapa hanya waktunya yang berhenti sementara dunia dan Taehyung berputar begitu cepat. Dia tertinggal jauh. Dia terbelengu di satu waktu yang sama. Di saat Taehyung ada bersamanya. Di saat setiap malam mereka menertawakan sebuah film komedi konyol sambil menghabiskan sekotak pizza dan satu botol soda.

Malam ini dia menghabiskan semua yang Seokjin pesan. Dia butuh alasan untuk tidur malam ini dan mungkin mabuk akan menjadi alasan yang bagus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung-ssi, kenapa tidak meminta Minjae membawakan barang? Ini berat sekali."

Taehyung terkekeh. Dia membiarkan Youngjae dari bagian _marketing_ — mengangkat satu kardus contoh bahan yang akan dia pakai menjahit.

"Terima kasih Youngjae-ssi."

" _Aigoo_ apa Minjae bolos lagi?"

"Minjae ada di Jepang untuk konser Jungkook."

Youngjae mengangguk. "Tumben sekali kau tidak datang? Biasanya kau paling senang jalan-jalan."

Refleks Taehyung mendorong Youngjae dengan gemas. "Hey! jika didengar orang lain bagaimana?"

"Memang benar begitu bukan?"

Taehyung memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya suka pemandangan di negara lain. Mereka selalu mempunyai ciri khas."

"Sesekali kau mungkin perlu bantuan dari bagian _marketing_ untuk membantumu."

"Ouch sepertinya tidak."

Youngjae menatapnya dengan sebal. "Kau tidak asik sama sekali."

"Kau minta pada Tuan Park. Mungkin dia akan mengabulkannya. Aku hanya seorang designer."

"Jika tidak ada kau perusahaan ini mungkin akan memakai baju yang lebih normal."

"Tidak sopan ya kau ini."

Youngjae tertawa. Mereka sampai di depan ruangan Taehyung. Lelaki itu membawa kardus sampai ke dalam dan meletakkannya di atas meja tamu.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Taehyung-ssi."

"Kau baik sekali Youngjae-ssi. Terima kasih. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Taehyung tertawa dan menepuk bahu Youngjae sebelum lelaki itu keluar dari ruangannya.

Taehyung menatap ke sekeliling dan menarik nafas panjang.

Dia berharap ada suara lain selain jarum jam yang berputar di dinding untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Untuk membuat pikirannya tidak terpusat pada satu orang.

Taehyung menyalakan _speakernya_ dan memutar sebuah lagu secara acak dari komputernya.

Namun dia tidak berharap lagu kesukaan Jungkook yang akan dimainkan paling pertama.

Bukan. seharusnya bukan _paper heart_. Ini lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Jungkook sebelum mereka tidur dan biasanya Taehyung akan meledek Jungkook dengan menarik bibirnya sampai Jungkook tidak bisa bernyanyi lagi dan saat itu Jungkook akan kesal dan membalasnya dengan menarik Taehyung hingga dia berada di dalam kungkungan Jungkook. Taehyung pasti akan tertawa puas dan sebelum tawanya selesai Jungkook akan menciumnya penuh-penuh.

 _Aku bisa ribuan kali balas dendam dengan menciummu. Terus saja mengesalkan begini._

Taehyung tidak sadar dia sudah melamun begitu lama. Lagu _Paper Heart_ akan habis sebentar lagi. Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan Jungkook terus-terusan hadir di pikirannya. Di setiap detik jam, di setiap keheningan, seperti dia hanya bisa mendengar suara Jungkook memanggil namanya. Mengapa mereka berdua menderita begini?

Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya.

Sama seperti saat Jungkook menarik tangannya dengan marah dan menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan 'kenapa'. Taehyung tidak tahu kenapa.

Kenapa dia tidak bisa menjawab padahal dia berhak memberitahu Jungkook kalau dia hampir gila sekarang. Semua ini menyesakkan. Semua ini menbuatnya harus menelan pil tidur. Semua ini membuatnya harus berpura-pura seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa supaya Jungkook marah dan membencinya hingga melupakannya suatu hari lalu bahagia dengan mimpinya.

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang.

Hari akan berlalu begitu lama.

Perlahan dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tangannya refleks membuka satu situs dimana dia biasa melihat semua kabar terbaru dari Jungkook. Dia tersenyum tipis. Jungkook terlihat sudah lebih baik. Jungkook pasti sudah melupakannya. Dia tertawa seperti biasa.

Ada satu foto yang membuat tangannya sedikit gemetar saat membukanya.

Jungkook tengah bersama seseorang di sebuah kafe VIP. Jungkook sedang berbicara dengannya sambil tertawa.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya sesaat. Satu tarikan nafas lagi.

Orang bilang, mencintai seseorang mempunyai tiga fase.

Jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila sebelum begitu marah dan sakit hati lalu membencinya sampai mati hingga yang terakhir melupakannya.

tapi Taehyung tidak menyangka Jungkook sudah ada di fase yang terakhir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Lanjut?**


End file.
